republiccommandofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
Code Hey, I am a Mod on the Dungeon Defenders Wiki and I just wanted to let you know if you ever need help with coding you can drop me a message on there. *Hey man, uh, I look at your page and it won''t let me use your talk page. Suprise Look at the DC-15s. -Chance.purvis Hey i noticed you were an active admin here so i just wanted to say hey and that i will edit here, as i LOVE Republic comamndo soooooo much and ARCs as well. I am also currently writing a fanfic about two of my own squads so yup. I will help with adding pictures and things such as that as it appears most pages don't have any pics. Monster 23:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I know i Was gonna edit them later i just wanted to make them so i would remeber. I will edit them now! And you can call me whatever you like, Monster 00:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) just saw your two previous messages, sorry 'bout the language, i didn't realize that this wiki doesn't except that kinda stuff like some others do.And i shouldn't be leaving anythime soon. And i don't have RC game either, but will soon. I am reading the books now and read and watch alot about the game on youtube and SW wiki. Hey, one more thing: are we allowed to use fan-art if it is entirely canon and accurate? If not thats ok, i just feel bad there aren't pics for some of the guys like Fi and Corr.... Monster 01:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me how :P btw, i always just go to recent activity and clck the users name if they don't have a link... Monster 01:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok I did it! RC-7777 "Ravage" MonsterSniper 10:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) yeah Yeah, I kinda know him, as he and I used to edit on the same wikis until some things happened. 'JerryWiffle 18:17, September 12, 2011 (UTC) My sig is only my name and one of my custom RC characters! :P RC-7777 "Ravage" MonsterSniper 19:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) you mean like EVERYTHING that is typed will be like that? or just the title on top? RC-7777 "Ravage" MonsterSniper 21:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) PS, changed my sig and also, i can't think of any new pages to add!? :( MonsterSniper 21:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) 1. Ok i will make redlink pages, already made all the pages though 2. About the text? 3. I was hoping you would help me come up with names for a squad and 4 other names for a RC fanfic? MonsterSniper 22:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) yeah yeah, I like it :) 'JerryWiffle 22:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Again, I like the text fine. And, I wasn't intended to post the fanon content HERE, except maybe in a blog if that is okay. I just was wondering, one RC fan to another, if you had any ideas for names....... MonsterSniper 22:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC)